


Feral

by Yanguii



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Action, Fanfiction, M/M, Male/Male, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanguii/pseuds/Yanguii
Summary: Gael, once a serial killer, finds himself falling into the abyss. What will happen now that he's in Hell?
Relationships: Angel Dust/OC
Kudos: 9





	1. A New Series

It was only a few weeks earlier that he'd found himself falling into the abyss, it was dark and cold and then, suddenly, he was in the middle of traffic. The horn of the car in front of him was blaring loudly, the headlights were blinding him and adding to his already confused state and the angry shouts the driver — a mole like creature — was directing at him were his first memories of this godforsaken place. Very godforsaken, indeed. A few minutes after he ran away from the mess he had caused, he found out while looking through a shop window, that his appearance had changed completely. His eyes looked like a cat's, with black slits as pupils and yellow irises, furthermore there were deer ears facing down besides his horns, that, however, was the least worrisome of the changes, after all, he now had horns, a tail and wings, all of which should belong to a dragon and were various hues of red and pink. And his skin was so pale — even paler than it already had been — he almost looked like a walking cadaver and his hair – once short and well trimmed — now a flowing cascade of black.

At least thirty minutes passed since the man had started to analyze his new and weird complexion, when he decided to find out what the absolute flying fuck was happening to him. He tried stopping someone to talk for at least three times before someone had the kindness to listen to him without cussing him to hell and back, when he asked the strange little mouse man where he was the answer, albeit simple, took him aback:

"You're in hell dummy! Where the fuck didja think you were? Fucking Disneyland? Now go away and stop wasting my time, I have someone to fuck."

With that he scurried away. "Well, fair enough." he thought. It wasn't a surprise he was there, oh no, definetly not, he had been an awful, horrible, sadistic and evil human but it's just so much fun to be bad, he couldn't help himself. Neither in life nor in Hell, since he was here he was ready to have a blast anyway.

And the first thing he was going to do now that he knew what was going on, was exterminate the little parasite that had been in such a hurry before, and it'd have to be soon whereas it was already turning a corner, where he might lose sight of the target. Gael was not going to let anyone disrespect him without getting what they deserved. He was not going to tolerate any kind of shenanigans he didn't ask for, now he was on the loose again and Hell was going to be his victim.


	2. Of Murders

After several twists and turns that lead to decaying neighbourhood after another, the creature Gael was following seemed to finally come to a stop. It was in a bar's back alley — a perfect location for what was about to unfold.  
The little thing was impatiently fidgeting with it's phone, presumably texting whatever filthy friends it had. It was time to strike now, he couldn't afford to let a minute go to waste. Without exitation, he makes his presence known :

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here? Fancy meeting you, mister."

The parasite was visibly surprised, but it had an unexpected look of anger instead of the usually fear stricken victims of his past life. It was soon answering accordingly as well:

"The fuck, man? You followed me here, you creep! Didn't I tell ya I have something to do!?"

Oh, what a bad little rat was it being, that'd not end well, not if it depended on the man standing before them. And it did. Gael didn't have any weapons on him but he figured his newfound claws and theeth would help him out. He approached his target, like a true preadator, fire in his eyes:

"That's not very polite of you, is it now? I wonder if I should cut your tongue off before I kill you, it sure sounds fun."

At that the rat wavered, their angry face now had the look he loved so much, pure fear and raw horror. It seemed as if the thing finally understood his second life would come to an end, so much so it tried to run, but they couldn't — it was cornered, stuck with his worst nightmare on a dark alley. The demon charged and in less than a second his claws were protruding from the parasite's back.

He felt refreshed, the death was quick but most satisfying, now he was officially back to action. He carefully retrieved his weapons and let the body fall to the ground, that pathetic little thing, it was so easy to take it's life, it's so easy to be in control. Just when he was about to leave, he heard a screech coming from the back door of the bar:

"OH NO, HE WAS GONNA PAY ME LOADS 'A MONEY"


End file.
